Jealousy
by Fallen Tenshii
Summary: Eren is jealous. Mikasa is jealous. Love happens.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN / ATTACK ON TITAN. ONLY THIS FANFIC BELONGS TO ME.

* * *

A certain brunette by the name of Eren Jaeger was walking to the Training Area to do his daily training. At the age of 20, Eren has been labeled as one of the greatest soldiers that mankind ever had. Aside from his excellent combat skills that has been honed through his many Titan encounters, he can now also control his Titan shifting abilities. His Titan form also proved to be very helpful every time they have an expedition to the Outer Lands.

Moving on, as he was on his way to the Training Area he saw two familiar faces talking near a tree. _"Jean and Mikasa? I wonder what they're talking about.."_ he thought. Eren unconsciously went behind a bush so that he could hear what they were talking about. Eavesdropping isn't really his thing but he can't get rid of his urge to know what they were talking about.

"M-Mikasa, I finally got the guts to say this b-but will you go out with me?" Jean fidgeted while looking Mikasa straight in the eye. _'Heh. I'm sure Mikasa would never accept that even in a million years. Heck, everyone knows that Mikasa only has her attention on me." _Eren thought cockily.

However, Eren was about to have the shock of his life when he heard the short but firm reply of Mikasa.

"Sure." Jean's face broke into a very wide smile while Eren's face suddenly fell with confusion and terror written all over his face. He suddenly felt a pain on his chest. No, it wasn't some medical concern yet it's something that's bothering him. It was a new feeling that he had never experienced before. And he admits that it is NOT a pleasant feeling.

It was almost like Eren Jaeger was _jealous….very jealous._

He always believed that he belongs to Mikasa and…

Mikasa belongs to him.

Not Armin Arlert's. Not Rivaille-heichou's. And most certainly not Jean Kirchstein's.

So that's why Eren would not simply let this pass. No one would dare to take what's his. He already lost so much and he was sure as hell that he would not give up on Mikasa without a fight. But just taking Mikasa away from Jean in such a simple way would be no fun right?

A sinister smile crept up on Eren's lips and just by looking at it would make you flinch 'cause he sure is plotting something that would show to who Mikasa really belongs.

And besides, what Eren wants. Eren gets.

* * *

Eren spent all night thinking of ways on how to make Mikasa realize that he is way better than that Jean. But then he realized, why not make Mikasa feel the same feeling that he's feeling right now?

_JEALOUSY._

* * *

So the next morning when Eren saw Mikasa talking to Christa in the hallways Eren decided to make his move. He went near them and said, "Good Morning Christa!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Good Morning too Eren!' Christa replied as cheerfully as he did. Mikasa looked at him expectantly but Eren acted like she wasn't even there. "So Christa, did you already eat breakfast? Do you want to eat it with me?" Christa seemed confused because Eren didn't even greet Mikasa but decided that she should just go along with it. "Um, no I haven't taken my lunch yet but it would be really nice to eat it with you and Mikasa!"

"No. I actually just want to eat with you so let's get going Christa!" Eren then grabbed Christa's hand and pulled her. "Eren, what about Mi—" she suddenly cut off what she was saying when Eren gave her a light squeeze on her hand, signaling her something. Christa, kind of getting the message, obediently followed Eren to the dining hall.

Once they were seated Christa immediately asked, "Eren, what was that for?" Eren looked around first to check whether Mikasa is within the vicinity and when he made sure that the coast is clear he told Christa about the things that happened yesterday between Mikasa and Jean. "So basically, I want you help me make Mikasa realize to who she truly belongs." Eren said.

Christa seemed to think things through for a moment then she finally said, "What if Mikasa truly loves Jean? I'll feel very guilty if we're the reason why they broke up."

Eren pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Christa, they're not a couple yet. Maybe Jean just asked Mikasa to some date but that doesn't mean that they're already a couple. That's why we need to make sure that Mikasa knows who she truly loves. Now will you help this poor guy out?"

Christa seemed to think about it for a moment then finally said, "Yes."

A smile adorned Eren's face when Christa agreed and he just saw the perfect opportunity when Mikasa sat a few tables apart beside theirs. Eren suddenly grabbed Christa's spoon, filled it with food, then feed it to Christa. To anyone's eyes they really look like a lovesick couple who is all lovey-dovey in the morning.

Eren then gave a silent signal for Christa to do the same. So Christa took Eren's spoon then feed Eren. They gained a lot of attention not only to Mikasa but also to the other members of the Scouting Legion because they were not that sweet to each other yet now they're acting like lovebirds.

Eren glanced at Mikasa and he became satisfied when he saw the scowl on Mikasa's face. However, Eren got a scowl on his face when he saw Jean sit on the table of Mikasa. Eren suddenly clenched his fist and was doing his best in fighting back his urge to punch Jean straight in the face. Christa noticed this and she suddenly held Eren's hand and pulled him out of the Dining Hall because they were already finished with their food. She made sure that they would pass the table of Jean and Mikasa.

Everyone in the dining hall looked at the four of them expectantly. It's like they were secretly waiting for some heated argument to happen. _'Wow. I never thought that Christa would really get so into it….." _Eren thought.

Eren and Christa finally left the Dining Hall and they decided that it's better for them to talk in the garden behind the HQ. But little did they know that Mikasa also followed them. Eren and Christa sat on a bench and Mikasa hid on a tree that's a little far from them. She can see what they are doing yet she cannot hear what they are saying.

"Phew, I really thought that you were going to punch Jean back there." Christa felt a wave of relief because Eren sometimes act on impulse so she needs to make sure that Eren doesn't cause any trouble.

"Well, I really wanted to punch that bastard. But anyway, thanks for helping me in this stupid plan of mine!" Eren said as he enveloped Christa in a warm embrace. Mikasa suddenly grew furious at the sight of Eren and Christa hugging each other. But then Mikasa thought desperately, _"No. It's just a friendly hug. There is nothing to be jealous of."_

But when Eren kissed Christa on the forehead…..

Mikasa snapped.

All this time Mikasa thought that she was doing a good job in keeping other girls away from Eren but it seems like she failed this one. How could she forget about Christa?! That girl literally has that goddess aura all over her and any guy would surely fall head over heels for her and why was Eren so cold to her this morning? Did she do something that would hurt Eren?

These thought ran on Mikasa's mind over and over again. She was just utterly shocked as to why Eren did all those things. But for now only one thing is for sure.

_Mikasa is jealous. Jealous as hell._

* * *

Their jealousy game went on for about a week. Whenever they are around each other, they would always try and do something crazy just to make each other fuming with anger. Until one day Mikasa decided that she has had enough and she needs to confront Eren about it.

* * *

The Scouting Legion were all eating their dinner at the Dining Hall. However, Christa and Jean were on patrol right now so Eren and Mikasa was left to sit in front of each other at the table. Everyone could feel the heavy and dark aura that was emitting from the two of them. They decided that the two needed space so they refrained from talking as much as possible. Silence filled the room.

That is until a certain sometime decided to break it.

"Eren. We need to talk."

All the attention of the people in the Dining Hall were directed to Mikasa and Eren. All of them, even Rivaille-heichou, were curious as to how this confrontation will progress.

"We don't need to talk. We've got nothing to talk about." Eren stated coldly. Mikasa was already getting full of Eren's stubbornness that's why she stood up from her seat, went to Eren's place, and grabbed him by the collar so that they were now facing face-to-face.

"Nothing to talk about? Cut the bullshit, Eren! You've been acting so cold to me in the past few days. Is it because of Christa huh? Is it because you finally got a girlfriend?!" shouted Mikasa. Everyone was surprised by her sudden outburst because it's really rare for Mikasa to lose her cool.

"Maybe it's you who should cut the bullshit! You freaking said yes when Jean asked you out!"

"It's not like you care anyway! Be—"

"Not like I care?! I fucking care! You know why, huh? IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! It freaking hurts every time I see you with Jean! I always thought that you were mine and I were yours…." Tears now fell from Eren's eyes. Everyone was shocked again from seeing the usually aggressive Eren turn into a big pile of emotional mush.

"But Eren—" Mikasa was about to explain but she was cut off by the lips of Eren that suddenly crashed to her own pink ones.

Their kiss was a clumsy and desperate one. The people in the Dining Hall stared at them but it seems that they have their own fluffy world. They soon parted due to lack on air and they just stared at each other breathless.

"I…I love you Mikasa…"

"I love you too Eren…"

"B-but why Jean?" Eren asked.

"Eren I was trying to tell you the whole time that Jean…was only practicing what he will say when he asks Christa out for a date."

Silence once again dominated the room as a wave of shock and embarrassment filled Eren. His jaw dropped at the realization that he was getting jealous about a thing that he isn't even supposed to be jealous.

"Seriously? Oh come on! You mean all that anger and jealousy was meant for nothing?! Ugh. I don't know whether I should feel relieved or embarrassed. How stupid of me."

Mikasa cupped Eren's cheek and stared at him straight in the eye. She gave him the brightest smile that she could and said, "Eren, I was always yours right from the start. No one could ever make me change that. So remove all that irrational fear that I'll be taken away from you. I've loved you since we were kids and I'll still love you till the day I die."

With that Mikasa gave Eren a peck on the lips. The crowd went wild at this movie-like scene in front of them. They cheered, roared, and some just simply teased these two lovebirds.

This is the tale of love for Mikasa and Eren that started with jealousy and resulted with a kiss

* * *

Omake:

"C-Christa…I-I finally h-had the butts— Ah I mean cuts— No! The fats—"

"Jean, it's _guts."_

"Ah! Yeah right. The guts. UGH. Whatever. Just go out with me okay?"

"Umm, do I have a choice?"

"It's either Yes or Yes."

"Then the answer is Yes but … you have to tell Ymir first. That girl is so protective so she might beat you up."

"Oh fuck."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review~ No flames please :)**


End file.
